The Almighty
by Tarkus
Summary: Naruto, tout-puissant dieu d'Earthland, est banni de l'au-delà par ses frères qui jugent que son arrogance a porté préjudice aux habitants du monde qu'il était censé protéger. Privé de ses pouvoirs, il n'a d'autre choix que de faire avec la guilde de Fairy Tail qu'il a rejoint bien malgré lui pour réparer ses tords qu'a causé son mépris des humains. Naruto / Harem


**Salut à tous ! Nouveau X-over Naruto / FT, je préfère me concenter sur celui-ci, mon autre fiction était un peu bâclée, de plus je ne suis pas parvenu à développer les personnages comme il le faudrait. Dans cette fan fiction, je vais vraiment essayer de proposer une progression du personnage de Naruto, un dieu arrogant qui se retrouve privé de ses pouvoirs et qui va devoir apprendre à compter sur les autres et a donner un peu plus de considération à l'espèce humaine. Naruto n'est pas god-like au début, mais le deviendra par la suite. **

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ni les éléments des deux mangas quels qu'ils soient.**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki balança une série de jurons exclusivement connu des Dieux tout en progressant dans cette forêt interminable qu'il pensait déjà avoir traversé de long en large. Ses frères l'avait privé d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, et chargé de réparer les problèmes que son insouciance avait provoqué. Ces problèmes pouvaient se résumer à la prolifération des guildes noires et au retour du sorcier noir Zelef. Grossièrement résumé, il lui suffisait de botter le cul de cet idiot et d'anéantir une à une les guildes noires qui s'étaient établies sur le continent d'Ishval. La principale difficulté consistait donc à retrouver Zelef, car la plupart des gens de ce monde considérait le mage noir comme un fantôme du passé, une légende inventé pour faire peur aux enfants. Sans sa capacité d'omniscience, il allait être difficile de débusquer ce maudit Zelef. S'il se souvenait bien, Fiore comptait parmi ses rangs des guildes : les mages de ces dernières étaient les plus susceptibles de posséder des informations sur Zelef, il fallait donc qu'il commence ses recherches par là.<p>

Les clairières et les cascades se succédèrent avant de disparaître derrière des rangées interminables d'arbres tous plus imposants les uns que les autres. La beauté des lieux le surprit : était-ce vraiment lui qui avait créé tout cela ? Il se souvint alors d'avoir doté les éléments féminins qui peuplaient ce monde d'agréables attributs il sourit, ses yeux éclairés d'une lueur perverse. Il s'interrogea cependant sur la nécessité d'avoir modelé une forêt aussi gigantesque. Après plus d'une demi-heure de marche dans les bois, il parvint enfin à trouver la sortie. Il déboucha sur d'immenses plaines et collines d'une herbe grasse et verte ; sur l'une des collines, pas très loin d'ici, Naruto vit une petite bicoque qui se tenait en plein milieu de nulle part. Le plus-si-tout-puissant Dieu de Fiore voulut s'y téléporter, mais apparemment ses frères avaient eu la bonne idée de lui enlever ce pouvoir également. Plus de senseur, plus de téléportation… était-il seulement encore immortel ?

Après quelques minutes de marche où le jeune homme se confondit en injures, il parvint à la petite maison qui semblait avoir été construit dans le tronc d'un arbre. Modeste, elle possédait néanmoins un magnifique jardin où y résidaient multitudes de variétés de plante.

- Puis-je t'aider, mon garçon ? fit une voix alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant personne aux alentours. Ici, reprit-elle avec un ton amusé. Je me nomme Walrot Seeken.

Naruto remarqua un arbre de taille humaine qui se mit à bouger. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un vieil homme qui tenait plus de la plante que de l'humain. Le blondinet ne se rappelait pas avoir créé une race hybride telle que celle-ci. Visiblement peu surpris face à l'apparence de son interlocuteur, il demanda :

- Je suis à la recherche de la guilde la plus proche, mais je ne vois pas de villes à l'horizon. Où est-ce qu'on est au juste ? dans le trou du cul du monde ?

- Quel langage ! s'exclama le vieil homme en prenant un air choqué. Puisses les Dieux ne pas t'avoir entendu.

- Eh bien, vous êtes en présence de l'un d'entre eux, vous savez, répondit fièrement Naruto avec un air hautain.

Son interlocuteur le détailla rapidement, un sourcil haussé, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Très drôle mon garçon ! Je suis porté sur les blagues, mais celle-ci était de loin la plus stupide que j'ai entendu depuis des années !

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! répliqua-t-il en prenant un air sérieux. Contemple la puissance de ton dieu, mécréant !

Naruto leva sa main droite vers les cieux en prenant la pose, mais après plusieurs secondes où il ne se passa strictement rien, le vieil homme poussa un petit toussotement gêné.

- Quoi, ils m'ont aussi pris ce pouvoir ? Bordel, mais est-ce que je suis encore seulement capable d'utiliser la magie ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien mon garçon ? s'interrogea

Il était donc incapable d'invoquer une tempête, où même un tout petit orage. Plus il en apprenait, plus sa rage envers ses frères augmentait. Comment était-il sensé donner une raclée à Zelef sans tous ses pouvoirs ? Alors qu'il se lamentait sur son sort, Walrot observa attentivement le garçon : il était vêtu d'une tenue blanche parsemée de lignes rouge écarlates. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille semblaient avoir été traversés par la foudre elle-même. Il était doté d'une silhouette athlétique : grand et musclé, il lui rappelait l'homme qu'il avait lui-même été, plusieurs décennie auparavant. Une chose était sûre : si ce garçon n'était peut-être pas un Dieu, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de spécial.

- Si tu cherches à intégrer une guilde, je ne peux que te conseiller Fairy Tail qui se trouve à Magnolia, au nord de notre position.

- Tu fais erreur vieil homme, je ne chercher pas à les rejoindre enfin bref, où se trouve cette ville ? C'est loin d'ici ?

- Je dirais… à deux-cent kilomètres d'ici, répondit Walrot.

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa. Sans sa téléportation, cela allait lui prendre des jours !

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je connais un moyen de transport qui t'y enverra en quelques minutes, dit-il en lui intimant de le suivre.

Le blondinet se plaça dans un cercle fait de plantes et de racines duquel émanait une étrange magie.

- Je te conseille de te cramponner vite à l'une de ses racines, ça risque de secouer un peu, et tu ne voudras pas passer par-dessus bord. Bon voyage mon garçon !

- De quoi est-ce que vous…

Une plante géante jaillit de sous ses pieds, et fila à tout allure dans les cieux avant de stabiliser sa trajectoire. La vitesse était telle que le blondinet était cloué contre la plate-forme végétale à cause de la pression de l'air. Pour être un moyen de locomotion rapide, cette chose était _vraiment _rapide. Pendant le trajet, et malgré sa position plus qu'inconfortable, il tenta de sonder ses pouvoirs : étant le tout-puissant dieu de la foudre, il devrait être capable d'utiliser cette dernière et de renforcer sa force en absorbant la force des éclairs. Ses autres pouvoirs de dieux lui avait été retiré : il y avait même des chances pour qu'il soit devenu mortel, ce qui selon lui, craignait sévèrement.

Soudain, à son grand étonnement, il aperçut la ville de Magnolia à l'horizon. _Prodigieuse, cette plante_, songea-t-il alors que la ville se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il se mit alors à réfléchir au moyen de freiner… moyen qui ne semblait pas avoir été pris en compte par Walrot. Il se rapprochait maintenant dangereusement de la ville : à cette vitesse, il s'écraserait comme un vulgaire insecte sur les pavés, une mort qui ne seyait point à sa personne. Alors qu'ils survolaient les rues, la plante se mit soudainement à luire d'une étrange magie avant de commencer à disparaître sous les yeux horrifiés de Naruto. Ce dernier fonçait maintenant vers un grand bâtiment, poussant un cri d'effroi qui prit fin lorsqu'il heurta violemment deux lourdes portes en bois qui plièrent sous la force de l'impact. Le dieu parcouru quelques mètres sur le plancher du bâtiment dans lequel il avait atterrit avant de terminer sa course en s'arrêtant une paire de bottes en cuir. Il se massa douloureusement le crâne avant de se redresser, surplombant alors le détenteur des bottes c'était un minuscule vieil homme qui le fixait avec stupéfaction. Naruto prit alors conscience de la situation : il avait atterrit en plein milieu d'une salle où des dizaines de paires d'yeux convergeaient vers lui.

- Bon sang, quand je retrouverai ce maudit Walroot… grommela-t-il en se massant les cervicales. Heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal apparemment, il conservait une résistance hors-du-commun.

- Mon garçon, peut-on savoir ton nom ? demanda Makarov en croisant les bras, assis sur la table juste en face du blondinet.. Et surtout, pourquoi as-tu dévasté l'entrée de ma guilde.

- Guilde ? répéta le blondinet avec un sourire satisfait. Je suis à Fairy Tail ?

- Ce n'est pas très poli de répondre à une question par une autre question, répliqua Makarov.

- C'est très simple : je suis Naruto, Dieu tout puissant de Fiore, maître de la foudre, des tempêtes et des orages. Pas la peine de vous prosterner.

Un éclat de rire commun enveloppa la salle : lui, un Dieu. Petit à petit, les mages présents dans la salle reprirent leur activité, observant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil.

- Un dieu ? Permet moi d'en douter : ton entrée n'avait rien de sophistiquée, et tu m'as l'air plutôt arrogant répondit Makarov avec un petit sourire.

- Quand je retrouverais mes pouvoirs, nous verrons si c'est encore de l'arrogance.

Pendant un instant, il se dégagea du blondinet une énergie hors-du commun qui attirèrent l'attention des mages les plus aguerrit. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto remarqua que certains étaient prêt à fondre sur lui au moindre mouvement suspect il se détendit et relâcha la pression, jugeant que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour déclencher un combat.

- Je me fiche pas mal que vous ne me croyez pas. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre sur le mage Zelef.

Encore une fois, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Makarov ouvrit grand les yeux : ce garçon était décidemment bien étrange pour invoquer le nom de Zelef comme si celui-ci existait bel et bien… en fait, c'était presque inquiétant.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu Zelef, s'éleva alors une voix derrière lui. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouge qui portait une armure et une jupe en guise vêtement.

- Pour lui botter les fesses ensuite, je m'occuperais de toutes les guildes noires qui sont dans le coin, comme ça je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

- Chez toi ? répéta Makarov, étonné.

- Oui, dans l'au-delà quoi. Le paradis, si vous préférez.

Erza considéra le jeune homme : il semblait vraiment croire à ce qu'il racontait. Soit cet homme se payait leur tête, soit il était complètement fou.

- Si tu es un Dieu comme tu l'affirmes, j'imagine que tu dois être plutôt puissant, dit Makarov avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Bien évidemment, répondit-il en prenait un air supérieur. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement.

- Très bien, voilà ce que je te propose : si tu parviens à battre Erza, je te dirais ce que je sais sur Zelef si tu n'y parviens pas en revanche, je veux que tu rejoignes ma guilde et tu devras le découvrir par toi-même.

Tiania échangea à un regard inquisiteur à son maître : ce qu'il savait sur Zelef, c'était le peu qu'il lui avait raconté lorsqu'elle avait été esclave à la tour du Paradis. Et pourquoi chercher à recruter ce jeune homme qui se moquait éperdument d'eux.

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper une femme.

Un hoquet de surprise traversa l'assemblée, même Makarov prit un air apeuré. Le blondinet haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers Erza le poing de cette dernière s'écrasa en plein dans son visage, manquant de lui fracasser le nez. Il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres et traversa le mur du fond, terminant sa course dans la cour extérieur.

- Ne me sous-estime plus jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant un air des plus sérieux.

- Oh-oh, en plus d'être charmante, tu frappes plutôt fort ! répondit-il en se redressant, visiblement plus amusé que sonné par le coup, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Erza. Très bien, commençons

La plupart des mages de Fairy Tail s'était massé à l'extérieur pour assister au combat. Pour Naruto, c'était le moment de leur montrer la puissance d'un Dieu. Il se mit en position de combat, mais déjà Erza se trouvait devant lui, épée à la main. Cette fille se déplaçait vite. Enfait, elle se déplaçait _beaucoup trop vite _; normalement, il se mouvait plus rapidement que les autres, si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils bougeaient au ralentit. Encore un coup de ses maudits frères. A trop réfléchir, il ne put éviter le coup d'épée qui le projeta sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, l'épée n'ayant pu entailler la peau du jeune homme.

- Tu es plutôt résistant, mais tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre sérieusement où tu vas finir par y passer, dit-elle alors qu'une dizaine d'épées apparurent, lévitant dans les cieux.

Naruto secoua la tête comme pour se concentrer. Les armes filèrent vers lui à vive allure. Par une série d'acrobatie, il parvint à les esquiver et même à saisir l'une d'entre elle il bondit sur Erza dans l'espoir de la frapper avec sa propre épée, mais l'arme disparu au moment où elle allait toucher Titania. Elle en profita pour lui asséner un coup du pommeau de sa lame dans l'abdomen, lui coupant la respiration, avant de balayer ses pieds, le faisant chuter à terre. Elle arrêta sa lame à quelques mètres de son cou

- Tu as perdu.

- Dans tes rêves, répondit-il en repoussant la lame de sa main avant de lui infliger un violent uppercut qui la fit reculer. Tu n'as encore rien vu de ma puissance.

Il joignit ses mains au niveau de sa taille et ferma les yeux. Un orbe électrique commença à se former entre ses deux paumes. Erza haussa un sourcil : comme Laxus, lui aussi était capable de maîtriser la foudre ? Soudain, l'orbe tira un rayon qui la toucha en pleine poitrine, brisant son armure en un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant un autre rayon. Titania parvint à l'esquiver, tout en se dotant d'une armure plus résistante. Un autre rayon l'atteignit, mais son armure teint bon, au grand damne de Naruto.

- Bordel, mais c'est quoi votre problème ! s'écria-t-il en s'adressant au ciel. Cette attaque est censé tout perforer, et je ne suis même pas capable d'entamer une pauvre petite armure !

- Mais à qui parle-t-il ? se demanda Makarov. A-t-il vraiment perdu la tête ?

- Tu ferais mieux de rester concentré ! siffla Erza

Naruto grimaça. Il était en mauvaise posture, lui… le tout-puissant, malmené par une simple femme. Il était privé de la plupart de ses capacités : pas de téléportation, sa foudre n'était pas noire et donc bien moins puissante, il ne pouvait pas voler, sa force physique était diminué ainsi que sa vitesse. Autrement dit

_- Je suis super naze, _songea-t-il en essuyant la sueur qui perlait le long de son front.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien vu qui puisse corroborer tes dires pour moi, tu n'es qu'un fanfaron de première.

Le visage du blondinet s'éclaira d'un coup, comme s'il avait trouvé la parade. Il joignit ses mains et commença à produire une grande quantité de magie au moins, il conservait son incroyable réserve d'énergie magique. Bientôt, une épée de lumière et de foudre apparut devant lui, il saisit le pommeau et fit quelques moulinets. La Sainte Epée du tonnerre, cela faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé avec ça, cette fille pouvait dire adieu à la victoire.

Il se jeta sur elle sans ménagement après l'avoir brièvement défié du regard. Erza en fit de même, regroupant toutes ses armes en une seule lame fine et imposante. Tous avaient rivés sur le combat, cette attaque semblant être l'ultime et dernière attaque qui allait jouer le destin de l'affrontement. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent et…

- Bordel de merde ! s'écria Naruto en étant projeté vers l'arrière, sa lame pulvérisé par la puissance d'Erza qui n'avait fait qu'une bouchée du pauvre blondinet.

Il se laissa tomber à terre alors que tous rentraient déjà à l'intérieur, chacun y allant de son commentaire moqueur. Erza adressa à l'auto-proclamé dieu d'Earthland un regard à la limite du mépris avant de regagner elle aussi la guilde. Seul restait Makarov, le sourire à la lèvre.

- Bien, on dirait que tu vas devoir rejoindre ma guilde désormais.

- A quoi bon ? Je n'ai même pas pu défaire cette simple fille, en quoi est-ce que je vous serais utile ?

- Cette « simple fille » comme tu aimes l'appeler, fais partie des cinq mages les plus puissants de notre guilde, potentiellement la plus puissance magicienne du royaume.

Naruto leva des yeux étonnés vers le vieil homme avant de se redresser. Il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre cette fichue guilde, mais il avait donné sa parole et il un dieu ne revenait jamais sur les mots qu'il avait prononcé.

- Tu n'as pas forcément fait l'unanimité aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il avec un brin de provocation.

- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je souciais de ce que pensais une bande d'humains, répondit le blondinet en époussetant ses vêtements. Je vais rejoindre ta guilde, vieil homme, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire ami-ami avec tes subordonnés

- Ce ne sont pas mes subordonnés, rétorqua Makarov avec le plus grand sérieux. Ils sont comme les membres de ma famille c'est sa Fairy Tail, des gens qui veillent les uns sur les autres.

- Ouais, tu m'en diras tant, répondit-il avec toujours autant d'impertinence.

- Tu es plutôt du genre bourru, hein. J'espère que tu changeras ton opinion sur les guildes, et de comportement, parce que tu risques de te prendre quelques corrections si ce n'est pas le cas, dit Makarov en rentrant à son tour dans la guilde.

Le blondinet poussa un soupir ennuyé et resta planté dans la cour. Il n'était pas forcément déshonoré : il savait qu'en temps normal, aucun des mages de cette guilde n'aurait fait le poids une seule seconde contre lui. Pourtant, une partie de lui avait envie de leur à tous de quoi il était capable s'il n'était pas capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à cet instant, nul doute qu'ils finiraient par revenir lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Il n'avait qu'à faire semblant de jouer les mages quelques temps et quand il recouvrerait sa force divine, il allait vite leur faire regretter cette arrogance.

Lui, faire partie d'une « grande famille » ?

_Laisse-moi rire_…


End file.
